garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Hope
"It has been 9 months since the outbreak happened. David, a man who was a hero, is now gone. There has been no trace of him and his friends since the incident back at the bay. A new hero has risen to the challenge to send these monsters back to hell. A broadcast about an offshore military base leaves our friend no choice but to head out into this hellish world." --The Last Hope's official plot summary. The Last Hope is it's own substory of the Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse series by Splonder Mon. It featured 9 episodes, and the series starred U.S Military Private Allan. In terms of plot, it is much more grim than other seasons such as Season 5. It also included many other new characters such as Ramirez, John Colt, and Roger. The season included the voice talents of Splonder Mon, TheMadAussieGamer, Spartains, and Willie.iam. It was released in late 2013 and finished in 2014. Plot Summary Venturing Out The Last Hope begins with Pvt. Allan holed up in an abandoned building. He hears a broadcast over the radio from the U.S Military, announcing that there is an offshore military base off the east coast, safe from the undead, and that they need all the help they can get to research a cure. Allan decides to leave his makeshift home, and makes for this base. Allan drives for the coast in a pickup truck, stopping at an abandoned gas station along the way. He later happens upon an abandoned town, where it seems multiple failed evacuation sites were set up. There meets a police officer named Ramirez, who was locked in a jail cell by bandits. After fighting off the bandits who had locked Ramirez in the cell, the two commandeer a humvee and escape the town, whilst the bandits and infected fight amongst each other. New Instructions While Ramirez sleeps, Allan explores an abandoned Combine base, where he encounters a strange (possible hallucination) of a stalker following him. He also encounters Doctor Breen meeting with a Combine Soldier on the location of David Hawkings, and the remaining military bases the Combine haven't wiped out. After Allan observes in silence, the two leave, and when he goes to investigate the room they had been meeting, a mysterious man approaches him. The man instructs him not to head to the military base, but instead to search for David Hawkings and Connor Ashman. The man warns Allan that the bunker was a trap, and the Combine had set the place to explode once they saw Allan's vehicle outside. Forming the Group Allan escapes, and reaches Evo City where he and Ramirez find a note in a hospital left by someone named Roger. The note directs them to Torrington, where they meet Roger himself. Roger, like Ramirez has had a problem with bandits. Roger allows Ramirez and Allan to stay with him, and the three fall asleep. When they awake, the building is surrounded by zombies, and after killing the zombies they head into town to scavenge for supplies and search for a safer base. They find a safe room with a reinforced door, and already stashed with supplies, which becomes their new base. After which, Roger and Allan then drive to a Combine occupied city where they meet Corporal John Colt. Colt assumes that the two are there to rob him, however they make peace. The trio explore the city, and before they can leave, they are ambushed by the Combine. After falling from a catwalk in the city, Allan is severely wounded and thought to be dead by the others. They return to Torrington without him, however, Allan manages to make his way back on his own, to the shock of the others. A Last Hope Back to Torrington, Roger is confronted by the bandits that have been harassing him. Allan, Roger, and John fight off the bandits together. They then regroup with Ramirez, and the four, excluding Roger, then drive to Mountainrock Bay where they find a still alive Johnathan, from the end of Season 4. They take him into a house where Colt and Ramirez take care of him, while Allan searches the town. The house comes under the siege of a horde of zombies, and at that critical moment Roger arrives with extra firepower, and his medical knowledge to assist Johnathan. They nurse Johnathan back to health, and he explains his situation to them. Johnathan had stayed behind to let David and Connor escape the bay. Ramirez goes to scavenge for supplies, and after hearing gunfire Allan, John, and Roger go to investigate. They discover that Ramirez has been bit, and Johnathan tells them that Ramirez's only hope is to find David Hawkings, who has the cure inside of him. Johnathan again remains behind, while the rest of the 4 take several jetskiis to an island in the ocean. Final Stand There, they finally meet David and Connor, who have been stranded on the island ever since their boat driver became infected and crashed. Before the two groups can work any sort of agreement out, the island is suddenly attacked by the Combine. The two escape in opposite directions, with Allan's group reaching the top of a small ridge over the shore. They are saved from a Combine helicopter by the Unknown Soldier, but are still surrounded by infected. Ramirez, still infected, and John, who lost much blood from the fight with the helicopter, stay behind to fight the infected, and buy Allan and Roger time to escape. The series ends with Allan and Roger walking off into the island, and agreeing to split off and go their separate ways. List of Episodes # A New Hero, a New Day # New Friends # The Enemy # On the Road # Torrington ''Episode # ''The Stranger ''Episode # ''New Plans # The Bay # Found at Last Main Characters Pvt. Allan Main Article: ''Pvt. Allan Private Allan is a former U.S Military private who serves as the main protagonist for the "Last Hope" Series. His main objective throughout the series is reaching an offshore military base which he hears about on his radio. Private Allan wears a desert camouflage military uniform, a kevlar vest, a bandana which covers most of his face, and a combat helmet with goggles as seen United States Marine Corps from Crysis 2 . He is voiced by Splonder. Officer Ramirez ''Main Article: ''Officer Ramirez Ramirez is a former friend of Pvt. Allan, and a major character in The Last Hope series of Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse. He bears the appearance of a Civil Protection officer, with a white gas mask and a black kevlar vest. He speaks with an Australian accent. He is voiced by TheMadAussieGamer. Roger ''Main Article: ''Roger Roger is a main character encountered in the Last Hope series, and also makes an appearance at the end of Episode 3 of A New Beginning. He bears the appearance of the U.S support troop in popular game Battlefield 4, with a black balaclava and a heavy desert camouflaged kevlar vest. When he is seen in He is voiced by Spartains. John Colt ''Main Article: ''John Colt John Colt is one of the main protagonists in the series: ''The Last Hope ''however he also makes an appearance in S''eason 5 of the zombie series. John also appears in a side series from a creator known as Willie Iam. He is part of the U.S. Military. He is voiced by Willie Iam. Other Characters * Doctor Breen * David Hawkings * Connor Ashman * Unknown Soldier * Pvt. Johnathan Category:Seasons